thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Ling
Info District: 1 (Female) District Partner: Syr Wrath or Blade Johnson or Blake Scarr Age: 16 Weapons: Blow gun with poisonous darts, throwing knives dipped in poison and spears dipped in poisons. Skills: All weapons listed above, she also knows which plants are edible and which are not, she's agile, smart, good at climbing and swimming. she won't be lured into traps eaisly. She's good at weaving and forging and has a true skill for poisons. In Career training she learned about weapons and loved poisons, she loves how you can silently take someone out without them ever knowing. she also knows how to get poisons from plants, bugs and animals because she did experimenting when she was younger. Startegy: Yuri is a strong girl so she will act brave during the reapings, listen to her mentor's advice. She will do anything to win over the Capitol audience to gain sponsers and isn't afraid of doing anything. She will try to pick up new skills in training and show of to the Career pack to join them. In the arena Yuri will be with the Careers but, not lead them, knowing the leader is offten the first target of enemies, tratiors and assissins. About half way into the games she will begin to poison the other Careers, not to offten that they will notice but, just enough that every once in a while someone will die. She will also always cary lots of food, water and medicne in her back pack justin case the supplies from the cornucopia are destried/stolen. If that stock runs out, forge, but she won't eat/drink it unless she's 100% sure it's non-toxic. If another Career is hurt she won't tell them about her medical supplies. She won't trust the others so, she won't eat anything someone else has touched and will keep her food in her back pack on her at all times. she will also sleep with one eye open. If she senses the ohters are planning to betray her, she'll ditch them in the night. Token: A neckless with a moon carved out of jade. Weaknesses: She was always well fed, so she doesn't know how to be hungry, she also isn't the nicest person. Quote: interviews "I'm like a cobra; regal and elegant, yet deadly." Personality: Quiet, she doesn't talk much, brave, bold, strong, calm under pressure, she also has a sixth sense for traps and tratiors so she wont be lured into them. She can be a bit bossy and mean sometimes but is generally nice to people she likes. she's good at lying and pretending she likes people when she's really plotting to kill them. History: Yuri comes from a line of Chinese people who migrated to Panem in the aftermath of the apocolyspe. They wanted to live in the Capitol but were moved into District 1. Yuri's family is well off because her family owns the District's largest mall chain. She is n touch with her Chinese roots and speaks a fluent Mandarain. Her parents gave her Career training and pciked up many skills she can use in the games, in training she gained her passion for poisons and began the habit of dipping all of her weapons in them. She wanted to learn how to make poison in nature so she found toxic plants, bugs and animals and began experimenting with them. She has now learned abut 47 plants, 78 bugs, and 8 animals that she can extract poison from. Yuri has a few good friends at school but is sometimes picked on by racist jerks. She is very smart and has straight A's and loves volleyball. Games None yet. Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes